sick days and memories
by fanficchick216
Summary: what happens when hideyoshi hides his sickness (sorry for the spelling mistakes) no slash or anything over than sibling bonding
1. Chapter 1

Baka and test Fanfiction

I do not own baka and test

Hideyoshi's p.o.v

"Hideyoshi… hideyoshi!" his sister screamed "get up or I will leave without you"

He usually was the first person to wake up and always had to drag his sister out of bed. Today he just felt different and didn't want to get up. He sat up and his head felt like it was going to explode. He knew that he had a major test. So he got up and dressed. Then he and his sister headed out the door.

As they were walking yuuko said "you better not fail this test because I have a reputation to uphold. It is bad enough you failed your way into class F"

"SHUT UP, you know that isn't the reason I am in that class." He screamed.

"Well sorry that is how most people end up there you are the one of few who wasn't able to take the test because you arrived late." She replied

Hideyoshi didn't reply, he thought about that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sis hurry up if we miss the test we will end up in class F" hideyoshi yelled_

"_I am coming" she called back._

_They were walking down the street when a car came speeding down._

"_Yuuko get out of the way!" hide yoshi yelled_

_He pushed her out of the way and got slightly hit by the car._

_He stood up as the car drove away._

_His sister tried to get him to called 911_

_But he told her to run to the test and he'll be was in pain_

_She didn't at first but then left._

_He slowly followed but his leg was in pain_

_He looked at his watch and noticed if he didn't run he would be late._

_He forgot the pain and started to run._

_He was opening the door when the bell rang._

_The teacher didn't like people late and said he wasn't in his seat at the ring of the bell._

_Hideyoshi tried to say that's not the rule of being on time._

_She just forced him out the door._

_**End of flashback**_

"Hideyoshi! Snap out of it, we are almost there" yuuko yelled.

Hideyoshi ran to where she was.

Once they arrived they went their separate ways.

As hideyoshi approached class F he heard screaming and thought "what now?"

As he opened the door he saw akihesa on the ground pinned down again.

He didn't say anything just sat in his seat.

The bell rang and iron man came in and yelled

"Here is your big final and if you don't pass then your avatar scores will be low"

It took hideyoshi no time to finish the test, he knew all the answers.

Most people thought he was stupid while his sister was a genius. That wasn't the case he and his sister had almost the same level of intelligences. Sometimes one would get one point higher than on a test.

He felt a pit in his and asked his teacher if he could use the bathroom.

He ran to the bathroom and puked just as he got to the toilet.

He felt like a wave just knocked him over. He didn't want to worry anyone so he didn't say anything when he got back.

When it was time for lunch they headed up to the roof

Everyone but hideyoshi ate.

"Hey hideyoshi are you ok, your acting weird you don't have your usually girl charm today." Askihisa said

"Yeah well one I'm a guy and two I am just tired." He answered. He went to get up but felt himself fall.

Yuji and akihisa caught him and lowered him to the ground.

They ran to get his sister and the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Please enjoy

No one's pov

Hideyoshi's eye open to find himself in the nurses office surrounded by his sister and his friends.

" what happened?" he asked

"you fainted on the roof , so yuuji carrried you to the nurse." Himeji replyed back

" if you hadn't been so stupid we could have avoided this." Yuuko said rudely

" I'm sorry, I just hate worrying people." Hideyoshi said

"well we just want you to feel better." Himeji said. While they all nodded.

" I do actually feel a lot better." He lied.

He did feel better but his head still hurt and he ached all over.

He got up and they all went back to class.

When the school day ended they deiced to all head to a restaurant .

"wait before we go I think you should go home little brother." Yuuko said

Hideyoshi wanted to protest but instead said "that's probalay best besides I not that hungry."

He waved goodbye and started walking home.

As he was walking he felt that weird feeling again and not knowing where to turn he called his sister.

Yuuko looked at her phone to see her brother calling.

"hello?" she asked in concerned.

" help" then there was a thud in the backround

"hideyoshi!" she screamed

She started to run realizing that ever one else had followed

Back to hideyoshi.

He had called his sister but all he could say help

Then his world went black.

When he woke up it was like before but he was in his room.

"BAKA!" his sister screamed as she slapped him

"ow, why did you do that." He said realizing his throat was sore.

" you lied about being fine, you worried me. Your very sick with a fever of 104.4." she said while crying

" you really worried us." Himeji said

"especially when you started to moan in your sleep." Yuuji said

He didn't know what to say he just felt so bad. He started to get that pain this time it was just too much

When he looked up tears were pouring out of his eyes

Yuuko couldn't bear it anymore and she hugged him.

" hideyoshi please don't cry I know you are in pain, the doctor is one his way."

He finally calmed down and fell asleep

Yuuko sighed as she got up to get everyone tea

Knock knock knock

Askihisa opened the door to let the doctor in

After checking it out he said that he has a really bad case of the flu and overworked himself.

He needs to take pills and rest.

After he left hideyoshi sat up and was about to get when his sister told him not to push it.

"ok but i…." his stomach flip-flopped and ran to the bathroom.

As he was throwing up in the bathroom his sister came in to rub his back.

After a while everyone left.

Yuuko sat by hideyoshi's bed while he slept and cried.

"please don't cry sis, I be better soon ."

She smiled and said " I promise to take care of you ."

He smiled and fell asleep.

A month later hideyoshi is doing fine and recovered in a week.

"achoo!" everyone turned to hideyoshi

" I'm fine this is the first time that has happened."

"achoo."

Everyone laughs

"looks like he needs to go to the nurse again." Yuuji said

End

**I have so many ideas for hideyoshi please in the comments or by private message tell me which ones you want me to write**

**Sickness**

**Injury**

**Abuse**

**Molestation **


End file.
